Forbidden
by csouthard11
Summary: So, my summary skills are a bit lacking, but basically the blossom and brick are dating in secret, bubbles and boomer are dating n secret, and butch and buttercup are dating in secret. This is like the story of what it's like when they first come out of hiding their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

"BUBBLES!" Blossom yells from the couch. "SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU PICK IT UP!" She finishes, shoveling handfuls of popcorn into her mouth as she turns back to the television screen.

Bubbles, upstairs, runs to get the phone as soon as her sister had finished speaking. ..Well, screaming.

"Hello?" She answers happily. She loves getting phone calls, she always has, for no particular reason.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer's husky voice comes through the line, she can practically hear the suave smile on his face.

"Boomer!" She smiles happily. "What are you doing calling my house?! My sister could've recognized your voice!" Her smile drops into a frown at the idea of one of her sisters finding out about her secret relationship with Boomer. Her "enemy".

"Nah." He says through the receiver. "I disguised my voice. Plus they don't hear me talk that often since they're usually fighting my brothers. Not me. I called because I want to watch a movie with you. You in?"

She nods repeatedly while smiling like an idiot, before realizing that he can't see her through the phone. "Yes!" She says laughing at her foolish actions. "What movies, where, when?" She asks excited about watching a movie with her secret boyfriend.

He chuckles on the other end of the line. Loving how excited she gets over the smallest things. "We're going to watch Scream 3, in my house tonight at nine."

Her face goes blank. "your house?" She asks confused. "But won't your brothers be there, and see us?"

He replies quickly, because he had expected her to ask this. "Nope. They're going out tonight, and they won't be back until 2 in the morning, so we should have enough time to watch the movie, and maybe another one if you'd like."

Bubbles smiles, though still slightly worried about being caught, but she would trust Boomer no matter what, so if he thought this was okay, she would do it. "Okay. I'll be there at nine. See you then, bye!'

She waits for his replying 'bye' before hanging up and going towards her closet to pick out a good outfit to watch a horror movie in.

Even though scary movies have always, and probably always will, scared the living daylights out of Bubbles, there was something calming about when she watched one with Boomer. He always wraps his arms around her at the very beginning, and holds her tightly. Whenever a bloody or scary part comes on, he looks to make sure she's okay, she sees him out of the corner of her eye and knows it's because he doesn't want to scare her too much.

Being a rowdy-ruff boy Boomer likes the blood and gore that horror movies like scream and the sequels to it, but he knows how Bubbles feels about them even though she watches them with him. She knows that's why he goes out of his way to make her comfortable whenever they watch one. And really, having a boyfriend is one of the main reasons to watch a horror movie. To get a chance to move close to them and feel both of your heart beats moving as one as the movie climaxes.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom yells, once again from downstairs, taking Bubble's attention from picking out an outfit.

"Yea what is it?" She asks, leaving her room and walking down the steps only enough so that Blossom's body is visible.

Blossom looks up and smiles. "Do you wanna watch 'Glass House' with me? I know you don't like scary movies, but this one isn't that bad and Buttercup won't because she's already seen it."

Bubbles stares at Blossom blankly, yet relieved. She had been petrified, thinking Blossom had recognized Boomer's voice, though he said he'd disguised it.

"Oh." Bubbles says, her blank stare turning into a smile. "Sure just give me a second, I'll go make some more popcorn and we can watch it."

She still had plenty of time to watch the movie, it's probably not that long, and it's only three o'clock. She has six hours to pick out some clothes, she might as well pass some time watching a movie with her sister.

Once Boomer hangs up he smiles and walks over to his bed, plopping down on it roughly, though still quiet enough to not wake Butch, who's in the room beside him, up. There's hell to pay if you wake Butch up at three in the afternoon.

"YO BOOMER!" Brick yells, probably waking Butch up. . .Which Boomer will probably pay for since it's his name that Brick yelled.

He sighs and stands up, walking from his comfortable, soft, blue bed and towards the wooden door that blocks his room from the rest of the house.

"What do you want Brick?" He asks, poking his head out of the door to see Brick standing, shirtless, in the middle of the hallway.

"Have you seen my shirt anywhere?" He asks, staring at Boomer expectantly. But all Boomer can do it stare back blankly.

"Uh. . . No. . .Which one? You have more than one shirt." He wonders why his brother would make a big deal about losing a shirt, it's part of living in their house, things go missing and most of the time they never return.

"The fancy red one with the black buttons and the dark collar thing around the top. The thing that splits like the bird wings or whatever." Brick says, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Uh no. . ." Boomer shakes his head. "But I'm gonna go back into my room now, and you can keep looking for it, okay?"

Brick nods and Boomer quickly goes back into his room, closing the door behind him. Both of his brothers had been acting strange lately, and he'd been wondering why. Brick's sudden interest in looking nice made him wonder all that much more, but he couldn't risk asking questions.

whatever his brothers were being weird about, it was getting them out of the house today, and he could spend time with Bubbles, which is really all he wants. He keeps hoping that he'll find a way to tell his brothers that he's dating the blue power-puff girl, and that they'll accept it. To be completely honest he thinks they would be good with her sisters romantically. With Brick and Blossom both liking books and other smart people things so much, and Butch and Buttercup both liking the thrill of a good fight or whatever tough people like.

Though it seems, as of right now, that none of that will be possible anywhere in the near future, but at least he can spend a few private days with Bubbles. The only girl he's ever truly loved.

A/N

so I started writing a new chapter for 'Lies For Love' and I have no idea when it will be finished. It's the story that won and I'm trying my best, but inspiration is hart to get. So I started writing this to try and free my mind of writers block. Please do tell me if you like it. I know the idea is kind of played out but I hope I've been able to put a creative spin on it, just a little one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your brother called my house today." Blossom looks at Brick expectantly, taking a bit of her cheese pizza.

"Butch?" Brick asks surprised, looking up with the toppings from his pepperoni pizza falling out of his mouth, still connected to the pizza.

Blossom laughs and reaches her napkin forward, wiping away the pizza sauce once he breaks the cheesy string. "No." She smiles. "Boomer. He asked for Bubbles. . .You think they have something going on?"

Brick laughs. "No way, first of all if he was he wouldn't be dumb enough to call your house and strait up ask for her, he probably wanted to prank call her or something. Secondly, He's a rowdy-ruff boy, he can't be with a power-puff girl."

Blossom smirks at him. "First of all, he disguised his voice, just not very well. Secondly, you're a rowdy-ruff boy and we've been dating for a pretty long time."

Brick takes another bite of his pizza then smirks back at her. "Yea, but I'm the leader, I can do what I want. Boomer knows better than to even sneeze without my consent first."

"Really?" Blossom asks sarcastically. "What makes you think that? Both of your brothers are living, breathing human beings with their own thought, actions, and consequences."

He smiles and takes a big gulp of his coke, leaning in closer to her and taking her hand in his. "I love you, you know that?"

Blossom smiles. "Yea Brick, I know you do. . ." She takes his other hand with hers. "I think we should tell the others about our dating. I tried to get Bubbles to confess the Boomer thing with me after he called. We watched glass house and I kept asking her about the phone call and if it was a boy and if she was seeing someone. She denied all of it."

Brick rolls his eyes and pulls his hands free, leaning against them and rubbing his eyes. "Blossom, I would LOVE to go public, you have no idea. I would love to be able to take you to a restaurant that's not a piece of shit like this one. One with better Lighting and fancy music, but you know how it would turn out if we told people."

Blossom looks down. "Brick, you don't know that for sure. We have to try. If we don't we'll never tell them. If you want this to work we have to tell them."

"WHY?!" Brick yells, standing angrily. It would have startled the other restaurant goers, if the place wasn't already deserted. "BLOSSOM, CAN YOU JUST STOP MAKING THIS COMPLICATED?! I DON'T WANT TO TELL PEOPLE, BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T LET US WORK OUT, THEN WE'D CERTAINLY NEVER BE ABLE TO BE TOGETHER!"

Blossom stands angrily too and walks over to the cashier, who had been watching their conversation for some time now, handing him a fifty. "Keep the change." She says to him before walking out into the cold air.

Brick sighs and walks out after her. "Bloss wait." He says grabbing her arm. "You know I'm right, why don't you jus-"

He stops when he sees her face. usually a graceful smile lights up her face, making her perfect pink eyes pop out even more, Now though, tears are streaking down it at a fast pace, right over the frown that looks so out of place on the porcelain skin, and her eyes ere already getting red and puffy around the edges.

"God Bloss. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't. . ." He doesn't finish his sentence, her face moves towards the ground getting his attention again.

"Brick. . .I can't do this anymore. We've been dating secretly for 6 months. That's half of a year. I won't do it. You have to make a choice. I want to tell people, give us an actual chance at making this serious. Or we can stop right now. No use going on if we can't making last. It would just be pointless to keep acting like it's okay to hide our relationship."

Brick sighs and grabs Blossom's arm firmly, yet gentle. "Bloss. . .If it means that much to you, we'll tell them. Okay? just give me three days. I have to ease into it with my brothers okay?"

Blossom sighs and nods, smiling up at Brick. "Okay." She leans up and kisses his cheek "Thank you Brick." She smiles before lifting off the ground and flying off, waving to him behind her.


End file.
